The invention relates generally to a lighting apparatus for illuminating objects in dim light or at night and, more particularly, to a compact battery powered apparatus with a single light source that illuminates an optical medium which is in the form of an elongated tubular shaped semitransparent material, where the tubular shaped semitransparent material to be illuminated may be applied to the exterior of an object or the material itself may be shaped to form support structure of an object.
Attention is called to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,473,981; 4,942,506; 5,000,402; and 5,098,039.
It is common to attach a light or lights to an object to illuminate the object in dim light or at night. In particular, there is a need to illuminate objects in dim light or at night from a battery powered light source when electric power is not available or inconvenient. An example of such an object that benefits from illumination in dim light or at night is a kite or alternatively, a decorative object such as a cross for holiday or floral display. In either case, the light to be provided must be visible from some distance, yet the power required must be low, or else the battery has to be continually replaced. In addition, the illuminating apparatus must be lightweight, especially for a kite or for insertion of an illuminated display in a floral arrangement. To keep the apparatus lightweight, a small, single battery is desirable. There is a need for a switch device to easily turn off and conserve battery power when illumination is not desired. It is also desirable that the illumination or reflecting means be part of the structure of the apparatus, so as to keep it lightweight. It is also desirable that the apparatus be low cost and easy to manufacture and assemble. To keep the apparatus low cost and low powered so as to extend the battery life, a low power single light source is needed. Yet that light bulb must give sufficient light to illuminate the object so that the object is visible from some distance. In order to comply with safety guidelines, it is desirable that the device have few electrical wires and connections and that any electrical wires and connections be safely enclosed. In the case of the illumination of a decorative display, there is also the need to guard against possible fire. In the case of the illumination of a kite, it is necessary to guard against shorting out electrical wires if the kite encounters electrical power wires. In both cases, it is desirable to comply with United States Consumer Product Safety Commission Standards.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need, therefore for an illuminating apparatus that is low powered, lightweight, in which the illumination system can form part of the support structure of the device, has a simple, easy to use, low cost switch to turn battery power on and off, is low cost and easily and inexpensively fabricated and assembled, and has few electrical wires and connections, with any such electrical wires and connections being safely enclosed.